Light's Innocence
by MoyashiGirl
Summary: Light's dead, he was killed by Kira. Wait, he isn't dead he is at the black order. Light was sent to the black order and can not go home till he completes his mission. Will he be able to tell L who Kira is before Kira starts to kill innocent people?


"Where am I?" a single voice was heard echoing through the empty darkness which surrounded the entity that the voice had came from.

"You are nowhere, Light Yagami" another voice was heard in the darkness. The person we now know as Light Yagami, started to look frantically around, even though he could not see a thing.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Light seemed to panic as he could not remember a thing, though he seemed to try his hardest to not look panicked as he was the son of Soichiro Yagami, as the son of the chief of the NPA (National Police Agency) he could not be seen as weak.

"Do you not remember, how you came to be here, how humorous. I will show you what happened" The voice said suddenly in the pitch black emptiness, a light appeared. "Look into the light, Light Yagami" the voice said laughing. Light looked into the light.

_**...FLASHBACK...**_

**Light Yagami was in school and bored. He sighed 'what a boring class I knew all this stuff, years ago' of course he did not voice this aloud as that would not have been very polite. After class like every other day he started his walk home.**

"**I'm home" he shouted, when he arrived home, not knowing there were cameras in the house watching his every move. "Of course no one's home, Dad's at work, Sayu's at her club and mum's at bingo" he sighed for the second time that day. "Better start studying, as there's nothing else to do" after taking his shoes off and grabbing a snack he made his way upstairs.**

**This was the routine of Light Yagami for a couple more weeks until the hidden cameras were taken away, not that light knew about them, he also didn't know what the dangers were now that they have been taken away, as he would find out a very dark secret which could very well cost him his life.**

**To Light it was like any other normal day, he went to school, was bored and then he arrived home. He shouted his normal greeting.**

"**I'm home" and took his shoes off. Instead of grabbing a snack like he usually did he decided to make dinner for him and Sayu as their mother would not be home till late at night. After he had done making dinner, he shouted for Sayu but there was no answer, so he went upstairs to check on her as she should be home at this time.**

**He knocked on the door and opened it "Sayu, there's dinner on the table" Sayu stopped what she was doing.**

"**Ok, just let me finish this...DONE!" Sayu shouted cheerfully**

"**Well come on the food is getting cold" The two went downstairs and started to eat their dinner. When dinner was done, Sayu got up to leave.**

"**Brother, I'm going to the movies with my friends"**

"**Okay, have fun" Light said already starting to clean up the dishes. After he was done and Sayu had already left for the movies he decided to start cleaning up the house as he had nothing else to do.**

**...1 hour 30 minutes later...**

**He was cleaning up Sayu's room when he noticed a black notebook, while tidying up Sayu's desk. It looked any normal notebook, but what caught his eye was the name on the cover 'Death Note' thinking it was a joke he flipped through it to see what his little sister would use it for, while he was flicking through it he realized that all that was written in it were names.**

'**Wait aren't these the Kira victims' he shook his head 'no, Sayu could never be Kira'**

"**I see you have found my little secret, brother" Light turned around it was Sayu.**

**Light gasped "Sayu, what is this? You couldn't be Kira, right?" Light looked hopeful, but got completely shot down.**

"**Sorry brother, I am Kira" Sayu said. Light started to back away from Sayu.**

"**What do you mean? aren't you a normal student. Why would you start killing people?"**

"**Well, I am still a normal student, just with a job on the side" Sayu answered with a smile.**

"**No, you can't be Kira, this is all just a sick joke" Light seemed to be in denial.**

"**If you want some proof, I will show you. There is something in the kitchen eating apples; now that you have touched the book you should be able to see him" Sayu said leaving her room, for the kitchen, Light followed behind her seeming to still be in denial.**

**When they arrived, Light froze up instantly at the sight before him. It was a hideous being, the body structure was pretty much human except for the abnormally long limbs, the skin was a light grey with a slight blue tone, he had abnormally large yellow eyes with red irises, and on his back he had large feather like wings. While Light stood still, frozen in shock, Sayu began to speak.**

"**Light this is the shinigami Ryuk he is the original owner of the death note"**

"**Hyuk Hyuk Sayu, seems your big brother has found the notebook" Ryuk laughed at the displeased look on Sayu's face. "What are going to do now?" Ryuk asked. Sayu ignored Ryuk. Light snapped out of his shock and started to look upset.**

"**Sayu, why did you do all this?" Light asked, even though he saw proof he still could not comprehend, his little sister being a serial killer.**

"**Why? I have done this because I had the power too. This world is rotten, it is full of criminals and criminals should not have the luxury to live, they are ruining this world" Sayu answered. Light recoiled in shock 'this can't be my little sister, this person looks like a deranged criminal' he thought to himself.**

"**Hyuk Hyuk, you still haven't answered my question. What are going to do with him now?" Ryuk asked, this time Sayu listened.**

"**I suppose I will kill him, as he has found out that I'm Kira" Sayu looked unfazed at the thought of killing her brother.**

"**What? I won't tell anyone, please don't kill me" Light started to beg, even though he already knew that these would be his last moments on earth. Sayu took out her Death Note.**

"**I'm sorry, brother but this is the only choice I have" Light looked at Sayu and saw the little sister in her that he loved so much. Light slumped down to the ground accepting his fate. Sayu picked up a pen and after she wrote something in her diary, she suddenly broke down and started to cry. Light got up and walked to her and whispered something in her ear.**

"**I hope you will eventually learn that any type of killing is wrong even if they deserve it" After that all Light saw was black.**

_**... END FLASHBACK...**_


End file.
